Petites histoires diverses
by Miberry
Summary: Juste deux oneshot sans grande prétention, en attendant ma prochaine fic xD [POV Winry dans le premier, et POV Envy dans la 2ieme]
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :**_ J'y crois  
_** Disclaimer :**_ (déprime) j'ai toujours pas réussi à acheter les droits d'auteur…  
_** Commentaires :**_ Si ça continue comme ça, je vais finir par faire le point de vue de tous les persos O.o J'ai déjà fait Ed, Envy, ainsi que Roy, Riza et Al dans les journaux intimes… et maintenant Winry … J'aurais fait tous mes persos préférés XD. La fic est pas très joyeuse, mais je trouve que la fin donne de l'espoir ….nan ?  
Bonne lecture °w°_

* * *

« Ne l'oubliez jamais. »  
Le généralissime finit son discours et descends de l'estrade. Enfin. Les gens se lèvent, déposent des bouquets près de la pierre blanche - à défaut d'une tombe - bavardent un peu, et se dirigent vers la sortie, en petits groupes.  
Moi pas. Je reste assise, et je laisse le soleil caresser mon visage et le vent jouer avec mes cheveux. Il fait beau, le premier jour aussi chaud depuis longtemps. C'est vraiment une belle journée de printemps.  
Une journée en mémoire d'Edward. 

Le général de brigade Mustang m'a appelé pour me prévenir. Ils avaient décidé de fixer la date à aujourd'hui. Une petite réunion dans la cour du bâtiment militaire, en souvenir d'Edward, qui s'est vite transformée en grande cérémonie. Le nombre de gens qui connaissaient le fullmetal alchemist est impressionnant ! Il y a des habitants de Xenotime, d'autres de Lior, de Youswell, de nombreux militaires, et j'aperçoit même quelques Ishbals. Tous réunit pour lui rendre un dernier hommage. Cette situation m'arrache un sourire. Ed, si fier d'être sans attaches, possédait décidément de nombreux amis !

Je me décide enfin à me lever. Rester ici ne servirait à rien. Pendant toute la durée du discours, je suis restée au premier rang à fixer les nuages. Je crois que j'ai pleuré, mais je ne m'en souviens plus. Il me manque. Mes yeux me piquent encore, je secoue la tête. Il n'aurait pas voulu que je pleure.

La cour est vide maintenant. Tiens … non. Une femme se tient devant la petite stèle. Quand elle se retourne j'aperçois des mèches … Rose ? Elle pleure. Je m'approche d'elle, je lui prend la main et la serre très fort. Elle tourne ses yeux humides vers moi.  
"- Oh Winry, pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui dire adieu si tôt ?"  
Adieu. Alphonse a refusé de venir. Il a déclaré que son frère était encore en vie, quelque part, et qu'il n'irait donc pas à cette stupide cérémonie d'adieux. Al, d'habitude si doux et si calme, s'est mis dans une colère noire quand nous avons essayé de le raisonner.  
« C'est vous qui êtes stupides ! Mon frère reviendra ! Il ne m'abandonnerait jamais, il ne NOUS abandonnerait jamais ! Je le chercherais, je le trouverais et vous verrez que j'ai raison ! »  
Al a peut-être perdu la mémoire, mais il a toujours autant confiance en Ed. Et il est repartit hier soir, dans son long voyage de recherche. J'aimerais tant croire comme lui. Mais … je n'y arrive pas …

Rose s'avance à présent vers la sortie, et je la suis. Alors que je m'apprêtais à franchir la grille, le général de brigade, suivit de la fidèle Hawkeye, s'avança vers moi. Il me lança un sourire triste auquel j'essaye de répondre, mais c'est plutôt une grimace… Un silence s'installe, puis nous prîmes la parole en même temps. Cela nous fit rire. Enfin, Roy mustang se lança :

" -C'était une belle cérémonie.  
- Oui, répondis-je en baissant les yeux.  
- Toutefois, j'ai trouvé que le discours n'était pas tout a fait véridique, annonça-t-il.  
- Comment ça ?  
Je fronçais les sourcils. Je ne comprenais pas. Il m'avait parut au contraire tout à fait représentatif d'Ed, ce discours…  
- Le généralissime a oublié de parler de la petite taille du fullmetal.  
Le rire me reprend. Et il m'annonce ça sérieux comme un pape ! J'imagine très bien la réaction d'Ed à cette nouvelle pique de Mustang.

" - Il faut que je grave cet élément important sur la stèle, continue-t-il. Je veux voir la réaction du fullmetal lorsqu'il verra que les gens se souvenaient de lui comme d'un nain.  
Ah. C'est vrai. Roy Mustang est comme Al. Il ne croit pas qu'Ed soit … mort. C'est toujours aussi dur à prononcer. Le général doit voir l'expression sur mon visage car il me prend soudain la main.

" - Winry. Je le connaît, il se tire toujours des situations les plus compliquées. Il reviendra. Croyez-moi. Croyez Al. Et surtout croyez en Ed.  
Je relève les yeux sur cet homme, sûr de lui. Le visage d'Al, déterminé, me revient en mémoire. Voir deux personnes aussi sures que Ed est en vie me remonte légèrement le moral. Il y a une chance …  
"- Merci, murmurais-je.  
Riza me sourit à son tour, puis Roy et elle se détournent et se dirigent vers leur voiture. Rose m'attendait quelques pas plus loin. Alors que j'allais la rejoindre, je croise une femme qui paraît inquiète. Elle appelle quelqu'un. Son enfant, je suppose.  
" - Antony ! Antony ! Reviens ! Où es-tu ?  
Alors que je m'apprêtais à lui demander si elle avait besoin d'aide, un petit garçon blond d'à peu près cinq ans jaillit de derrière une voiture et se précipite dans les bras de sa mère.

" - Je t'ai eu Maman !  
La mère soupira et le gronda doucement.  
" - Tu m'as fait peur, Antony, j'étais inquiète ! Ne t'éloigne pas comme ça ! Imagine que tu te perdes et que je ne te retrouve plus ?  
- Mais maman … Le petit garçon paraît tout étonné. C'était pour rire ! Tu sais bien que je reviens toujours !  
- Heureusement que je suis gentille et que je t'attends !  
Ils s'éloignent en riant. Rose s'approche de moi, me demandant ce que je fais. Et bien, je viens de comprendre quelque chose.

Al et Roy … Ils ont raison. Je ne dois pas trahir Ed. Il nous fait confiance. Je ne l'abandonnerais pas.  
Je lève les yeux vers le ciel, où quelques nuages flottent, insouciants.

- Je t'attendrais Ed.

* * *

_Ah c'est super cucul en fait xD  
Bon, sais pas si ça vous plaire … je poste ces deux one-shot juste en attendant que je finisse l'autre xp  
Elles datent un peu, mais bon, dans l'ensemble, elles sont pas si nulles O.o … si ?_

_J'en profite pour remercier beaucoup beaucoup ceux qui m'avaient laissé des review sur 'les journaux intimes sont nos amis" ainsi qu'un grand pardon pour ceux à qui je n'ai pas répondu ... Mais en fait, j'ai trèèès peu de mémoire, et j'avais complétement oublié à qui j'avais répondu et à qui j'avais PAS répondu ... donc plutôt que d'envoyer deux fois une réponse à certaines personnes, jvous juste un grand : PARDOOOOOOOOON ici xD (et promis, j'oublierais plus ... ) _


	2. Et on passe à Envy

**Titre** : _Il revient toujours_  
**Disclaimer : Toujours rien à moi …**  
**Commentaires** : _Erf, pensée à mon bêta-lecteur, qui a eu UN PEU de mal a comprendre un passage xD  
Mais il s'en est bien tiré, finalement héhé  
Bon c'est vrai que plus je relis, plus je me rends compte qu'a un moment, c'est pas très clair :s … on voit pas très bien si je parle de Dante ou de Sloth … Ca, c'est l'effet écrire-tard-en-étant-malade !_

_Je ne voulais pas mettre cette fic en ligne, surtout que je trouve que je suis un peu parti en live vers la fin, mais malgré tout, j'aime bien quelques passages donc wala, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira tout de même ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

« - Envy !"  
Furieux, Envy sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte.  
" ENVY !"  
Peine perdue. Dante soupira, puis rejeta élégamment ses cheveux en arrière. Pride se leva et se posta à ses côtés.  
"Dois-je aller le chercher ? demanda-t-il d'un ton atone.  
-Inutile, déclara Dante, il reviendra. Elle eut un sourire sardonique. Il revient toujours. »  
Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la porte, et s'en détourna, se glissant dans la pièce d'à côté. 

Envy marchait vite, courait presque. De quel droit elle … cette imbécile ! L'androgyne fulminait. Elle ne pouvait pas l'obliger à faire ça ! Il avait attendu ce moment depuis si longtemps ! Tout en marchant, l'homoncules donnait de grand coups sur le mur. La colère bouillonnait en lui, ne demandant qu'à se déverser. Tout à coup, il arriva près d'une porte et s'arrêta net. Cette pièce, c'était la chambre de …

Il vérifia que personne ne pouvait le voir, et poussa la porte. ELLE n'était pas là. Envy s'avança jusqu'au lit et s'effondra dessus. Il n'en pouvait plus. D'abord, ce long voyage jusqu'à Lior pour y foutre le bordel. Ensuite, ce gars, Scar, qui les gênait, et de plus, ne se laissait pas tuer. Et puis ce gamin, Wrath, qui ne cessait de hurler partout pour retrouver tout son corps. Lentement, un sourire cruel se dessina sur les lèvres de l'Envie. Malgré tout ce que venait de lui dire Dante, malgré Wrath, il tuera Edward.

Edward. Le _fullmetal alchemist. _Envy eut un reniflement (1) dédaigneux. Ce gamin ne méritait pas un tel titre. Et de toutes façon, _fullmetal_ ou non, _alchemist_ ou non, il mourra de sa main. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment il allait s'y prendre. Tout ce qu'Envy savait, c'est qu'il voulait voir le visage d'Edward figé de douleur, son sang coulant d'une profonde blessure qu'il lui aura infligé. Sa longue souffrance, car l'androgyne s'arrangera pour le faire mourir lentement … Et si possible devant le petit frère.

Le sourire d'Envy s'élargit. Oh oui ! Et, quand Edward n'en aura plus pour longtemps, il tuera l'autre. La boîte de conserve. Facile à tuer. On brise le cercle qui maintient l'âme du cadet dans ce monde et hop ! Fini. L'aîné en éprouvera une peine encore plus grande. Puis il mourra, et après, Envy se sentira enfin en paix. _Enfin …_

Il voulait les voir morts. Les deux frères Elric. Les fils de cet enfoiré. Il ne les avait jamais considéré comme ses demi-frères. Dante lui en avait fait la réflexion une fois. Il avait manqué tuer la vieille. Ces deux … idiots ne feront jamais partis de sa famille ! Ce nain sans cervelle et la plaque de métal ? Pouah. Jamais. D'ailleurs, il n'a pas de famille, ou du moins, n'en veut pas.

Certes, Edward et Alphonse ont aussi été abandonnés par leur imbécile de père. Comme lui. Mais eux, ils avaient une mère, une mère qui les aimait, à tel point qu'ils ont tentés de la ressusciter lorsqu'elle est morte !  
Alors que lui avec Dante … C'est sa mère, c'est vrai. Mais il ne l'a jamais aimé. Il la hait. Elle-même ne ressent rien envers son propre fils. Ni haine, ni amour, ni affection. Il n'est qu'un jouet pour elle. Si jamais un jour elle mourrait, il n'en verserait pas une larme. Il serait peut-être même la cause de la mort.  
Quand à son père … Envy se releva et donna un violent coup de pied à la table de chevet. Ce … ce … ce connard ! L'abandonner ainsi, alors qu'il venait de le transmuter, et qu'il avait besoin d'aide et d'affection ! Et se remarier avec une femme, et faire deux gamins …

La table de chevet se renversa.

« Je vous tuerai ! Je vous détruirait ! Tous ! »  
Envy s'assit lourdement sur le sol, et se prit la tête dans ses mains. En plus de tout ça, il venait d'apprendre que les Elric seraient à Central demain. Il s'en était réjoui, prêt à accomplir enfin sa vengeance.  
Mais non. Dante ne veut pas. Pas tout de suite, lui a-t-elle dit. Envy l'insulta de tous les noms qui lui venait en tête puis soudain, stoppa net. La porte s'ouvrait.

"-Envy-san ? Ah, je pensais bien que tu étais ici.  
- …"  
Envy leva lentement les yeux sur la femme qui s'avançait. Il s'en voulait maintenant. Pourquoi être venu dans sa chambre à elle ? C'était Dante qui lui avait dit de venir, sans aucun doute … La fureur d'Envy atteignit son paroxysme.

" - DEGAGE ! cria-t-il à la nouvelle venue.  
Cette dernière sourit et s'avança encore.  
" -DEGAGE, J'AI DIT ! JE NE ME RETIENDRAIS PAS POUR TE FRAPPER ! menaça Envy.  
- Allons, Envy, tu ne veux pas un peu d'aide ? Ca doit être dur, de porter tellement de choses en soi, tout seul …  
La jeune femme s'agenouilla face à lui et avança la main vers sa joue. Envy gémit.  
- Sloth ... nan ..."

Sloth. Sa _belle-mère, _pourrait-on dire. Le résultat de la transmutation raté des deux frangins Elric. Il avait essayé de la haïr au début. C'était la femme avec qui s'était marié cet enfoiré, c'était la mère de Edward et Alphonse. Mais il n'avait pas réussi. Cette femme dégageait une véritable aura d'amour maternel, qui avait déjà affecté Wrath, et qui ne laissait pas Envy indifférent. Et Dante l'avait deviné. Pourtant il avait essayé de lui cacher mais … c'était trop dur. Il aurait tant voulu à côté de lui quelqu'un d'affectueux, qui lui donne son soutien, et un peu d'amour, lui qui n'en avait jamais reçu. Et Sloth, même si par bien des côtés elle était son ennemie, était parfaite pour jouer ce rôle.

Mais Dante. Dante en avait profité.  
Sloth le prit lentement dans ses bras en lui parlant doucement.

" -Tu devrais aller voir Dante maintenant …  
"- … Nan …"

Cette femme ... Dante … manipulatrice, calculatrice … et qui était sa mère … Il voudrait tellement se rebeller, la quitter, la laisser à ces espoirs futiles. Mais il ne peux déjà plus. Comme dans un rêve, il sent qu'on le tire par la main, et se lève.  
Soudain, il ne sait pas trop comment, il se retrouve devant la porte de la grande salle. Seul.Sa _mère _trouvera toujours un moyen. Il ne sera jamais tranquille s'il fuit.  
Alors doucement, il ouvre la porte et entre. Elle est assit sur le fauteuil, tranquille, l'attendant. Elle eut un sourire froid et se tourna vers Pride.

« Tu vois, je te l'avais dit. Il revient toujours. »

* * *

_Bouh, juste une petite fic qui traînait dans mes fichiers, et que j'ai décidé de poster en attendant que je termine l'aut' fic  
Je la trouve assez ... spéciale xD  
Mais je sais pas pourquoi, la relation Envy-Sloth-Dante me passionne ... Alors qu'on en parle presque pas dans l'animé T.T Sloth est tout de même la belle-mère d'Envy quoi! Alors je sais pas, il devrait y avoir quelque chose de spécial entre eux! (même s'ils sont juste des homonculus xD) Et pis Dante, c'est la mère d'Envy, mais elle a pas vraiment l'air de montrer beaucoup d'amour pour lui! Lui non plus d'ailleurs ...  
/part en live ... on arrête le massacre là xp/_

_Matane! Oubliez pas le petit bouton en bas à gauche, qui vous supplie de faire un ptit clic sur lui ... merciiiiiiii _


End file.
